


Diners and Eyes

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: "What's that?" Chloe asks as she slides the menu back to the side of the table. Max looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "You said something about my best feature. What is it?"
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 33





	Diners and Eyes

"You have a shit taste in music, Caulfield," Chloe, ripping apart the contents of her music shelf, mumbles loudly without even glancing Max's direction. Not that she'd notice with her attention glued to tomorrow's Chemistry homework. Her worst subject if you asked her and briefly she considers texting Warren for help. Until she realizes he'd offer to come to her dorm despite her protests against it and having Warren in the same room as Look-at-me-funny-and-I'll-chop-your-balls-off Chloe wouldn't pan out so spectacularly.

So, she pushes the textbook to the opposite side of her desk, "Seems like I have a shit taste in answers for Chemistry as well."

Chloe glances, "Anything your partner in crime can do to ease the stress?"

"Can you list all of the elements in order without cheating?" She waits for an answer except Chloe's eyes squint as if her mind actually couldn't process anything she said, "Enough said."

"Well," she drags herself off the floor, "Why not just cheat? Seems pretty easy to do given there's no evidence of it and no witnesses," and then she's bent over Max and giving her an expression she couldn't understand, "Besides me and I won't rat you out. For a price."

She ignores the pun involving Chloe's last name- 'A price for a Price, huh?'- and instead takes in the scent of cigarettes and weed and cologne that's become all too familiar as Chloe.

"Okay, what's your price, Price?" So, she lets one slip out anyway, but Chloe grins and it's worth it.

"You know, I could really go for a cheeseburger right now. Too busy fucking up your terrible CD collection to feed my hunger."

"Yeah, you're fixing that by the way," she swats at Chloe's shoulder as punishment for her snide remarks, then grabs at her hand to lead her through her dorm room door, "And I don't have terrible taste. You just don't like anything you can't head bang to."

"Lady's got a point, folks."

**************************************************  
She takes Chloe to her favorite restaurant- second to Two Whales, thank you- and tells her to order whatever her heart desires. Which Chloe replies with a comment about how she'll regret that later since she has a big appetite. This Max knows. Worth it to see the look of joy spread on Chloe's features.

They end up ordering her cheeseburger and about three plates of fries while Max sticks to chicken fingers that she promises to let Chloe try.

"Good choice," the waitress dryly says, but they both know  
she couldn't have cared less and she slips back behind the counter.

Chloe leans over the table, "I think we could say we came here for a human sacrifice and she wouldn't bat an eye."

Max giggles, her heart suddenly feels tight and there's a slight giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind that brings butterflies to Max's mind.

Chloe goes silent as she focuses on other items on the menu. Probably already deciding what to get next time they come. The silence is good with her because it's just been one of those weeks where she's been stressed over school work and everything else that came flying her way. So, sitting in a quiet diner with her best friend is definitely the highlight.

Speaking of Chloe, Max takes in the subtle excitement in her eyes when she finds the dessert portion of the menu. She says something about how they should split the lava brownie and maybe she's waiting for an answer from her, but she's too enthralled by her voice to actually respond. But if she's bothered by the lack of response, she doesn't give any indication. Just keeps on reading with those crystalized eyes of hers. Max never really takes the time to appreciate them.

And she honestly thinks that's Chloe's best feature.

"What's that?" Chloe asks as she slides the menu back to the side of the table. Max looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "You said something about my best feature. What is it?"

Oh.

She didn't know she said that out loud and now Chloe wants an actual answer. She could lie, say it's her sense of humor, which she does really like.

"Your eyes," she decides on the truth that leads to Chloe's overly excited grin- a smug grin if you ask her.

"You think so?"

"Y-Yeah," she rests her chin in her palm bringing her just a little closer to Chloe who in return moves and she's starting to feel warm.

"Personally, I love your eyes," she states and Max would be lying if she said it didn't leave her a little bit winded.


End file.
